Trois petits mots
by Little Smiling' Panda
Summary: Elle le détestait. Il la détestait, mais quand il la vit sortir seule dans la nuit ce soir-là, il n'avait pas hésité. C'avait été le début de tout.Et maintenant elle espérait qu'il lui dise ces trois mots. Mais pensent-ils vraiment à la même chose? OS.
1. Je te veux, je te prends

_**# Titre :** Trois petits mots._

_**# Pairing :** HG/DM (oh wiii!)_

_**# Résumé :** _Il se détestaient. Ils se détestaient, mais quand il la vit sortir seule dans la nuit, il n'a pas hésité. Et maintenant elle espère qu'il lui dira ces trois mots, qui la libéreront. Mais pensent-ils à la même chose?__

_**# Rating :** Boon, ça n'est pas à proprement parler choquant, je les fais pas copuler comme des lapins, mais... Je sais pas, je me suis dit : warning! Donc si ça ne vous choque pas, désolée, je n'ai pas cultivé l'esprit pervers dans mes écrits, et si ça vous choque (vous savez, Draco en sueur, nu dans le lit... Ooh elles se sont évanouies!) eet bien, désolée!^^'_

_**# Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas blonde, je ne suis pas anglaise et je ne m'apelle pas JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, à part la porte d'Hermione (vous verrez) et la petite robe noire!:D Haha!_

_._

**_# Note de l'auteur (pour les courageuses) :_**

Coucou tout le monde!:DD

C'est avec une graande joie que je vous offre de si bon matin cet OS qui, comment dire... A été coupé en deux.^^' En gros c'est un two-shot... Hum.

Je sais, je pars toujours dans des écrits trop longs, et ça plus mon envie de vous laisser patauger dans la semoule avec le suspense et tout ça et tout ça (ben, oui, j'aime frustrer mes lecteurs!... Non? Alleez, faut avouer que ça donne une dimension en plus à l'histoire! Hihi) ont fait que j'ai décidé de couper au point culminant de l'histoire:D Niark niark! Mais ça se finira bien! No panic!:D

Pour ceux/celles qui lisent Indepted, vous commencez sûrement à me connaitre, aussi ne serez-vous pas surprise de savoir que :

1) C'est un HG/DM,

2) C'est basé sur un quiproquo :D

3) Notre cher petit couple ne se comprend jamais!

Eet oui, j'aime quand il y a de la difficulté! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, encore une fois, ça se finit bien :3

Comme je l'ai dit à quelque-unes ( ça y est, j'ai abandonné l'idée qu'il y a avait des mecs par ici... :'C ), j'ai cette idée en tête depuis une bonne semaine, depuis 10 jours en fête (c'est un jeu de mot, pas une faute), je voulais poster pour mon anniv (tadaam!):D

Mais j'avais ma fiction à continuer, donc j'ai dû reporter cela aux vacances x)

Boon, promis, là, j'arrête de blablater (vous avez vu, j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir!xD) et vous laisse en juger par vous-même(;

J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère que vous apprécierez le lire:3 La suite vient tout à l'heure!

Bonne lecture! Enjoy, les amis!:D

Et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions, c'est important! 8')

* * *

><p><strong>Trois petits mots.<strong>

J'ouvrai les yeux.

Malefoy était encore là.

Comme c'était étrange. D'habitude il partait à l'aube, avant que je ne me réveille. Bien sûr, il partait _la_ retrouver.

Je la détestais tellement d'exister. D'être tout son monde, alors que moi je n'étais que ses nuits.

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là. Je ne sais plus combien de fois il est venu, dès qu'il peut, le soir, me retrouver.

Je suis devenue son jouet, son passe-temps, et cela à mes dépens. Je me suis laissée entraîner dans ce tourbillon de passion, cette relation de malheur. Si on peut appeler cela une relation.

Un homme qui entre sans prévenir, qui m'entraîne sans un mot dans _ma_ chambre, qui croit que je suis à lui.

Je le déteste de m'avoir poussée à m'attacher à lui, à toujours avoir envie de de son corps, de sa peau. A me perdre moi-même.

Il a suffit d'une fois pour que je tombe dans ses filets.

.

.

_* Flash *_

Cela avait pourtant commencé normalement. Une réunion au Ministère, qui se termine tard dans la nuit. Tous les collègues décident de finir la soirée au restaurant, ou au pub, selon l'heure, avant de retourner à leurs appartements.

Malheureusement, Malefoy est un de mes collègues.

J'ai toujours su qu'il m'en voulait, depuis cette année à Poudlard où je l'avais frappé. Humilié, et rabaissé, donc. J'avais compris dès lors qu'il me vouait une haine sans borne. Je pense que j'avais été la seule à m'être un jour interposée à lui, car depuis, il me portait une attention particulière.

Bien sûr, cela se traduisait par des regards haineux, des insultes encore plus blessantes, des moqueries de ses amis...

Je crois que c'est parce que Malefoy n'avait jamais connu si dure résistance. Bien au contraire, il avait pour réputation de faire tomber toutes les filles, quelque soit la difficulté du pari - parce que ses conquêtes étaient des paris entre serpentards, soyons honnêtes.

Toutes exceptée moi.

Alors quand, quelques années après la guerre, et mes études, j'ai été acceptée à un poste de députée, et que je me suis rendue compte que Malefoy y travaillait déjà, une petite lumière rouge s'était allumée en moi.

Il avait été gracié et innocenté car il avait joué un double-jeu lors de la guerre, et s'était tourné vers le bon camp à temps.

_Danger_, me disait mon subconscient, _danger_.

Et j'avais eu raison. Il avait d'abord commencé à m'ignorer dignement avant de se remettre au lancer de regards assassins.

Je savais qu'il s'en lasserait bientôt, il voulait me faire du mal, et ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il y arriverait.

Et là encore, j'avais visé juste. Il avait ensuite changé de comportement. Dès que j'étais dans les parages, il se mettait à parler de sa sublime petite amie Astoria qui représentait la perfection à ses yeux.

Belle, issue d'une famille noble, riche, et surtout _sang-pur_.

Il se plaisait à insister sur ce point-là.

Il me rabaissait intentionnellement, de manière détournée, et évidemment, personne ne s'en rendait compte. C'était là tout l'art de sa vengeance.

Bien sûr cela me retournait le coeur. La seule chose que je souhaitais était d'oublier toutes ces stupidités sur le sang et ce qui me rappelait Poudlard, mais il ne voulait décidément pas me laisser.

Alors je me suis mise à l'éviter. Je ne prenais plus l'ascenseur quand il y était, je ne prenais pas mes pauses à la même heure que lui, j'essayais aussi de minimiser les rencontres avec ses collègues, car il n'était jamais loin.

Petit à petit, j'avais réussi à le semer.

Mais la seule chose que je ne pouvais éviter était ces réunions nocturnes. Là, tous les députés du service étaient appelés et bien entendu, Malefoy était présent. Cependant je réussissais toujours à rester loin de lui en ne discutant qu'avec les personnes avec qui il n'avait pas d'affinités, et donc de lien avec lui.

Ainsi, il ne pouvait se joindre à nous et placer nonchalamment ses sous-entendus venimeux.

Malheureusement, ayant réussi à maintenir la distance plus d'un mois, à la dernière réunion en date, la chance tourna.

.

C'était un vendredi soir, et nous avions décidé à l'unanimité de nous rendre dans un café qui venait d'ouvrir, et qui restait ouvert très tard, afin de bien commencer le week-end. Il s'appelait le _Lemon Café, _un nom idiot pour un lieu agréable.

Je n'avais rien prévu de toute façon, depuis que Harry et Ginny étaient partis s'installer en Irlande, et que Ron ne m'adressait plus la parole suite à notre rupture. Je ne sortais plus.

J'avais donc accepté avec joie, mais me serais sûrement désistée si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait.

Bref, nous nous étions tous retrouvés à l'entrée, après la réunion, pour fêter le week-end. J'en avais profité pour retirer mes habits de travail et remettre ma robe noire, ma préférée, celle que Ron détestait - elle était soit-disant trop courte...

J'avais retrouvé Helena et Gabrielle, deux collègues avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié, et Luna, qui avait ouvert une boutique de bijoux (assez originaux, je dois l'avouer) dans la rue adjacente. Elle attendait Neville, qui ne viendrait probablement pas ( lui et sa mémoire...).

Nous nous étions postés vers la fenêtre, à une table à quatre. J'avais volontairement désigné la fenêtre : Malefoy était installé à l'opposé, près du bar.

Je suivais la discussion tout en observant le ciel, à ma droite, et je m'aperçus bien vite que c'était la pleine lune.

_- Excusez-moi, je sors quelques minutes, il fait vraiment chaud ici! Continuez de discuter, je reviens tout de suite!_

_._

En vérité, je voulais observer la Lune. C'était devenu une habitude, lorsqu'elle était pleine, de sortir quelques minutes l'admirer.

Cela me rappelait Remus, Tonks... Sirius, la nuit où nous l'avions sauvé, lui, et Buck... Les soirées que je passais avec Ron et Harry dans la Grande Salle, éclairées par ses seuls rayons, à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi.

Cela me rappelait aussi la nuit où j'ai dû protéger mes parents, en leur effaçant la mémoire, qui était un soir de pleine lune.

Oui, cet astre reflétait beaucoup en moi, et continuait de m'apaiser de toutes les épreuves traversées.

Aussi, je me dépêchais de sortir du café, bruyant, et de me réfugier dans le calme de la nuit.

J'avais contourné la rue, pour ne plus entendre qu'un lointain brouhaha, et m'étais appuyée contre un mur. J'étais bien. La lune me faisait face, et j'avais en quelques secondes réussi à oublier tout ce qui me serrait le coeur.

Ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'était que quelqu'un était sur mes pas.

J'avais fini par sentir une présence, mais lorsque je voulus me redresser, ce fut trop tard.

Malefoy se tenait devant moi, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux plissés.

Il fut beaucoup plus rapide que moi, et me poussa contre le mur, avant de bloquer mes poignets afin que je ne puisse le frapper.

Il dégageait quelque chose de menaçant, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me débattre.

- Lâche-moi, espèce de brute!

Il resserra son emprise sur mes poignets. Je gémissais de douleur. Il me faisait mal!

- Tu m'évites, Granger, siffla-t-il, menaçant. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas.

- Et moi, c'est toi que je ne supporte plus!, lui répondis-je, sur le même ton.

- Attention, Granger, tu n'es pas en position de force!

J'essayais de le repousser avec des coups de pieds mais il fut plus rapide que moi; il bloqua mes jambes et se pressa contre mon ventre.

- Et alors, quoi? crachais-je. Tu vas me frapper, comme je l'ai fait en troisième année? Histoire de me rendre la pareille? Quoique... Non, ça serait trop doux pour toi.

- Ferme-la, murmura-t-il.

Je l'ignorais. J'étais hors de moi. Il était maintenant si proche que je sentais son souffle sur mon cou. Il voulait que je le regarde, je le savais. Mais je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Plutôt me faire frapper. Je fixais un point, à gauche.

- Tu vas me refaire ton discours sur ta magnifique Astoria, si belle, si pure, si digne de toi, et qui est tout l'opposé de moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui te répugne au plus haut point?

- Ferme-la!, répéta-t-il, plus fort.

- C'est sûr qu'elle ne doit pas te résister, elle, et comme elle doit t'être fidèle! Elle n'est pas comme moi, elle ne se rebellerait pas, et ne te contrarierait pas. Une parfaite petite femme comme tu les aimes, Malefoy, n'est-ce pas?

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer!

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi je ferais cela?

- Tu la _souilles_ en prononçant son nom avec ton immonde bouche! explosa-t-il.

.

Je me figeai.

C'était vraiment un beau salopard.

Et voilà, il avait réussi.

J'encaissais, en essayant de ne pas réagir à l'insulte.

Oui, je ne devais pas lui montrer qu'il avait réussi à me toucher. Malheureusement des larmes montèrent toutes seules. Je me détestais de lui offrir ce spectacle.

Il relâcha à peine son étreinte. Quel visage victorieux il devait avoir! Et quelle lueur de douleur avait du passer dans mes yeux... Vive la nuit, sombre malgré l'éclat de la lune.

Je m'attendais à une autre remarque acerbe et insultante.

J'attendis, prête, ou du moins, je l'espérais... mais il ne se passa rien. Sa voix ne brisa pas ce silence fier.

Je sentais encore son souffle sur moi, mais il était irrégulier, frénétique.

.

J'attendis. De longues seconde. Avant d'enfin oser lever la tête. Et là, j'eus le souffle coupé.

.

Il me regardait _douloureusement,_ et... non je ne rêvais pas, il y avait de la _culpabilité _dans ses yeux. Je détournai le regard immédiatement.

- Que...?, commençai-je.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'oblige à te briser, Granger?

.

Il se pencha, s'approchant doucement de mon visage. Il passa ses doigts sur ma joue. Je frissonnais, perdue.

- Ça aurait été tellement plus simple que tu m'aies laissé t'avoir...

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Son souffle se perdit dans mon cou, et je tremblais de... je n'en savais rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? réussis-je à murmurer, d'une traite.

- Regarde-moi, souffla-t-il.

Non, je ne voulais pas lever les yeux. Mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus et je ne pus que redresser ma tête, confuse et perdue.

Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Il y avait une lueur menaçante dans ses yeux, une flamme redoutable.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

J'eus bien peur d'avoir compris. Il me prit par le menton, et m'enlaça, après avoir murmuré:

- Je te veux _toi_.

_* Back *_

_._

_._

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite dans ma tête. Je sais juste que j'avais perdu toutes mes notions et ma conscience dans ses yeux, et que je n'avais pas réagi quand il nous a fait transplaner dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de m'agripper, d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille, mes hanches, mon cou. Pour ne pas que je parte.

Pour ne pas que je gagne.

Et je n'étais pas partie. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, pourquoi je brûlais là où il posait ses mains, pourquoi j'étais parcourue de tremblements là où il me caressait, pourquoi je me mettais à bouger à son rythme, encore plus vite, encore plus follement...

Je vibrais à ses caresses, je répondais à ses étreinte. Nous avons fait l'amour, avec passion, avec force, et jusqu'à l'apogée, au point de non-retour, je lui ai répondu.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, il m'avait _possédée_ comme personne. Il était sur moi, suant, exténué, me dévisageant, me dévorant du regard.

C'est là que je repris mes esprits. Je le repoussais violemment, m'étais rhabillée plus rapide que jamais et avait transplané chez moi sans m'être retournée. Il avait essayé de m'agripper le bras pour me retenir mais j'avais hurlé.

_- Ne me retouche jamais!_

_._

Je n'avais pas pu dormir cette nuit-là, horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ni le reste du week-end, d'ailleurs.

Alors j'avais décidé de ne plus y repenser, et le lundi, j'avais ignoré Malefoy avec toute la force qu'il m'était donné d'avoir.

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, aussi, je ne m'étonnais pas de sentir son regard insistant me chercher pour ne plus me lâcher.

Mais j'avais tenu bon, je n'avais pas flanché. J'avais réussi à imposer une distance entre lui et moi, même si je savais que cela serait temporaire.

Et encore une fois, j'avais visé juste.

.

Le soir-même la sonnerie retentit, et avant même de regarder dans l'oeil de boeuf, j'avais su que c'était lui.

.

- Ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce, avait-il dit d'une voix dure.

J'aurais voulu qu'il ne mette pas son plan en action, et qu'il ne l'explose pas en mille morceaux.

Il était hors de lui, furieux comme jamais.

- Tu me dois une porte, avais-je simplement rétorqué.

- Et toi des explications! avait-il aboyé.

.

Je tentais de rester calme, et cela l'horripilait. Même si intérieurement c'était la guérilla, même si je venais de me rendre compte qu'il était vraiment _beau_.

- Non, je ne te dois rien, _tu_ me dois des éclaircissements, Malefoy! C'était quoi, ça? _Tu_ m'as coincée dans une ruelle, _tu_ m'as emmenée dans une chambre d'hôtel, et _tu_ m'as fait l'amour!

- C'est vrai. Mais tu ne t'es pas débattue, Granger, répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers moi.

Il eut un rire mauvais.

- Tu avais même l'air d'aimer ça.

Il continuait d'avancer. Je me reculais de la même manière.

- Je n'ai PAS voulu cela! Pourquoi, Malefoy, pourquoi tu reviens me voir? Tu as _gagné_! Arrête d'avancer...

Je butais contre le mur du couloir. Il fondit sur moi, et frappa le mur de ses poings, à hauteur de ma tête. Il me bloquait le passage.

.

- Ça n'a _jamais_ été un jeu, Granger.

Je tremblais de tout mon être. À nouveau, mon ventre se contracta, et une chaleur commença à l'envahir. La même chaleur que la dernière fois.

- Tu as une femme, Malefoy, pus-je seulement répondre.

Il me lança un regard noir.

Il n'aimait pas que je parle d'elle.

- Astoria sait que je l'aime et me pardonnera tous mes écarts. De toute façon, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, Granger. Ne me parle plus elle.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi insultant? Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de moi et me trouver repoussante à ce point?

- Sors de chez moi.

J'avais parlé d'une voix dure, sans appel. Mais tremblante. Et il s'en était aperçu.

- Non.

.

Et il captura mes lèvre dans un baiser violent, outrageux, intense.

Je ne répondais plus de rien. Il m'avait arraché mes vêtements, avant de me porter jusqu'au canapé, qu'il avait repéré depuis son entrée.

.

Et ce fut cela à chaque fois.

* * *

><p>Tadaaam!<p>

Alors? Je vous avais dit que j'aimais cultiver le suspense ;)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je finis de parfaire la fin, et je vous la poste!

En attendant...

_Please can I have a little review? That's for my birthday :33_

Ce n'est pas pour avoir un maximum de review à mon actif, non, ça je m'en moque, mais j'aime beaucoup avoir vos impressions, ça me motive pour la suite et me permet de voir ce qui ressort le plus de mes écrits!

( C'est très étudié, tout cela... c: )

Bon, je m'arrête là, et cette fois-ci ça sera deux petits mots :

_A suivre... :)_


	2. Je t'aime, je te garde

Aahahahahah me revoilà!:DD

Je suis toute excitéééee!

Franchement, cette histoire, c'est un peu comme mon bébé! il y a toutes les situations que j'aime (Hermione sous Draco, Draco chez Hermione, Hermione qui refuse de s'avouer à Draco, Draco qui la blesse tout en la désirant...)

Aah! J'aime avoir passé huit heures dessus!8DD (désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai corrigé comme j'ai pu, mais j'ai le cerveau grillé là XD)

Allez, je vous la poste tout de suite, j'espère que vous aurez un sourire béat sur le visage pendant la lecture, comme celui que j'ai eu tout le long de la rédaction! :DD

Je tiens juste à ajouter quelques petites choses :

° le Draco de cette fic c'est l'homme parfait selon moi! Qu'il doit être bon au lit! Ouuh! Et puis, il dit des choses tellement belles!*ù Hum. Je vais me calmer plus loin.

° pour celles qui en douteront, oui, ça se finit bien, même si, plus sérieusement, les relations Granger-Malefoy sont en général trop houleuses pour que nos deux héros se disent "allez, hop! On oublie tout et on s'marie!" C'est pour cela qu'il y a toujours cette idée de "je t'aime moi non plus", et "je t'aime à t'en faire mal". Mais bon, ce n'est que mon point de vue!^^'

° J'ai placé la Lune pour plusieurs raisons : la première, c'est que c'est romantiiique! La seconde, c'est qu'une revieweuse fidèle adore Luna Lovegood, et n'ayant pas pu la placer ici, je lui fait un clin d'oeil par cet astre ;) Elle se reconnaîtra (:

° J'ai fait encore plus long que prévu! XDD Aah je suis incorrigible.

Mais bon, pour votre plus grand plaisir : **la suite**!:D

Happy reading!^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et ce fut comme cela à chaque fois.

Il venait presque tous les soirs, tous les week-ends. Il ne me prévenait jamais, déverrouillant simplement la porte de sa baguette. J'avais essayé de lutter, posé des sortilèges, essayé de me refuser à lui.

Cela finissait toujours de la même façon. Il posait ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes, mélangeait nos souffles et je sombrais sous lui. Il m'entraînait, dans la pièce la plus proche, et me faisait l'amour fougueusement, passinnellement, sauvagement. Le pire était que je réagissais à ses caresses, et nous menions une danse folle, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

.

Et à chaque fois, cela se finissait de la même manière.

Il attendait que je m'endorme, ou du moins que je ne réagisse plus, pour ramasser ses habits et _la_ retrouver. La femme qu'il aime.

Et moi, je me réveille toujours seule, me demandant si cela avait été bien réel. Et malheureusement, je me rappelle de notre nuit de débauche, et me sens encore plus sale à chaque fois.

Cela fait huit mois que cela dure, et j'ai depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée qu'il se lasserait.

Je n'arrive pas à lui dire non, et j'avais naïvement espéré qu'il mette un terme à cette mascarade au bout de quelques jours. Mais il n'avait apparemment jamais eu l'intention de le faire.

Je me sens souillée. Il me prend pour sa chose, son jouet. Sa _poupée_.

.

Je l'ignore au Ministère. Pas un regard, pas une attention. Je sais qu'il ne le supporte pas.

C'est devenu très dur. Parce que je le déteste, tout en étant tombée amoureuse. C'est pour cela que je veux qu'il y mette fin. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais avoir le courage de le faire...

Il a fini par gagner. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Il faut qu'il me brise, encore et encore. Qu'il me compare sans cesse à sa fiancée, qu'il me répète inlassablement que je ne suis rien, absolument rien pour lui.

Je n'ai même plus de volonté. Je ne fais que subir, subir, en attendant qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il rejoigne celle qu'il aime... et qu'il me laisse enfin souffler.

J'aime sa présence, je déteste sa nature.

Mais je sais qu'il voudrait que je réagisse. Que je sorte de mes gongs, que je crie, que je pleure. Que je montre qu'il me touche, que je ne lui suis pas indifférente. Plutôt mourir.

Alors il continue, il me pousse toujours plus.

Il se met à me parler de sa belle Astoria, de ce qu'elle lui fait, de ce qu'il aime qu'elle lui fasse. Il me donne les détails tout en observant ma réaction, mon attitude. Je ne cille pas. Jamais. Je ne lui offrirai pas cette joie. Je saigne à l'intérieur mais je reste de marbre. Alors il soupire, et il continue.

Et continue, encore et encore...

.

Mais je crois que cette nuit est la dernière.

C'est la pleine Lune. Quelle ironie.

Je brûle, j'ai peur, mal, mais je l'accepte. Je ne souffrirai plus pour ses mots, pour ses blâmes, pour ses allusions à mon sang impur.

Je souffrirai de la distance qu'il va imposer, certainement, de cet amour qu'il ne me donnera jamais, de cette passion qu'il va bafouer.

.

Je le sais, car il est là. Nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle journée, et il est encore là.

Il va enfin les prononcer, ces trois petits mots qui signeront la fin de tout.

C'est trois mots que j'attends comme le terme, le dénouement, et la délivrance...

Il est couché, à côté de moi, serein, splendide, et dans toute sa grandeur. Les rayons de la Lune l'éclairent. Il brille.

Je sens la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps, son odeur, cette fragrance unique... Celle qui me fait tant tourner la tête. Perdre ma raison.

Il est à damner un saint. Un démon dans un corps d'ange.

Mon coeur bat plus vite rien qu'à le dévisager.

Et je reste, une heure peut-être, à le regarder. Après tout, c'est la dernière fois que je le vois ainsi.

C'est risible. Il m'a même rendue dépendante de lui...

Je le déteste tant je l'aime.

Draco Malefoy sera ma perte.

Je ne suis même plus sûre de vouloir entendre ces trois petits sortir de sa bouche.

.

_Tout est fini._

_._

_._

- Je rêve ou tu me contemples?

Je sursautai. Malefoy se tenait devant moi, allongé, le bras plié, la tête retenue par sa main. Nu, bien sûr. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, et un regard appréciateur.

Je remontais la couverture jusqu'à mes épaules. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'être ainsi regardée , surtout pas par lui.

- J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne t'admirais pas.

Son sourire s'élargit, et il me sussura à l'oreille.

- Menteuse. Tu rougis.

Je ne comprenais rien. Cette scène n'avait aucun sens. Quand allait-il cesser cette torture?

- Arrête cela.

- Quoi donc?

- D'être comme ça. De me sourire. De discuter. De faire comme si nous étions un _couple_. Je sais ce que tu as à me dire, alors s'il te plaît dépêche-toi, que l'on en finisse.

Son sourire disparut à mes mots, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il mit du temps avant de répondre.

- Alors c'est donc vrai. Tu n'as jamais rien ressenti depuis le début. Tu ne considères notre relation que comme un batifolage, une passade? Tss. Mais sais-tu au moins ce que c'est qu'un couple, Granger?

J'écarquillai les yeux, tant cela me stupéfia. Pour qui se prenait-il?

- Je sais ce que n'est _pas_ un couple! Ne viens pas me parler de sentiments, ou d'une soit-disant relation sérieuse entre nous, car ça n'était absolument pas cela! Ginny et Harry sont un couple, Luna et Neville sont un couple, mes parents étaient un couple, et toi et Astoria en êtes un! Mais nous deux, ça n'a jamais été qu'une question de _baise, _Malefoy! hurlai-je.

- Espèce de...

- Et tu voudrais me faire croire que ça te touche? Depuis le début, Malefoy, tu n'as cessé de me répéter que je ne suis rien, que je ne vaux rien, et que je ne représente rien à tes yeux! Je suis ton jouet, Malefoy, ton passe-temps, ta _putain_! Comment oses-tu me parler de sentiments après cela?

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Non, non, non! Il ne fallait pas que je me montre faible devant lui. Mais elles se mirent à couler, traîtresses que les larmes sont.

- Granger...

Il tendit une main vers moi. Je la repoussai. Je m'éloignais de lui. Peu m'importait que j'étais nue, peu m'importait que je sois ridicule. Je ne voulais pas sentir sa chaleur sur moi.

- Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche plus! Tu m'as déjà tellement salie! Comment oses-tu te réveiller à mes côtés? Comment oses-tu essayer d'entamer le dialogue? Je te hais, Malefoy, si tu savais comme je te hais! J'ai tout supporté, tout! Je sais que je suis une «Sang-de-Bourbe», je sais que je ne vaux rien à côté d'Astoria, je sais que tu ne viens ici que pour prendre ton pied, tu me l'as assez répété, merde!

- Granger...

- Mais c'en est trop, j'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus! Pourquoi tu me fais cela? Si ton but était de te venger, de me détruire, alors félicitations, tu y es finalement arrivé, Malefoy! J'en ai assez de faire comme si rien ne m'atteignait, comme si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de toi! Pourquoi as-tu continué de venir, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille, à la fin!

- Granger, laisse-moi parler...

- Non! hurlai-je. Est-ce que tu me hais tellement que tu es capable pour accomplir ta vengeance d'aller jusqu'à te forcer à coucher avec moi? Tous les jours ou presque, depuis huit mois? De laisser la femme que tu aimes seule toutes les nuits, de mettre de côté ta répulsion des sang-impurs pour finir de m'achever? De me regarder droit dans les yeux et de me dire "j'ai envie de toi"? C'est inhumain! Tu es tellement horrible!

Je me couvris avec le drap. Voilà, j'avais perdu. Toutes ma souffrance, toute ma douleur qui s'était accumulée ces derniers mois avait rejailli à la surface, et tout ce que j'avais essayé de lui caché était maintenant révélé. Je voulais juste qu'il me laisse; il m'avait fait déjà tellement de mal.

J'étais fatiguée de tout cela.

- Pars s'il te plaît. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que je veux entendre et pars... Tu as gagné. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai abandonné. Trois mots, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Dis-moi juste que tout est fini, Malefoy. Dis-moi que tu me laisses...

Je remontais mes genoux à ma poitrine et y plongeai ma tête. Je pouvais pleurer librement, laisser couler mes larmes, il allait partir. Je ne demandais pas la Lune, juste qu'il me laisse... trois petits mots, c'est tout ce que j'attendais... Trois petits mots qui me rendraient heureuse... Trois mots, une promesse.

- _Je t'aime._

_._

_._

_._

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. J'étais pétrifiée.

- Je t'aime. Ce sont les seuls trois mots que je peux te proposer. Pas de _c'est fini_, ou _je te quitte_, Granger. Ça, je ne peux pas faire.

.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?

- Regarde-moi.

J'étais trop sonnée pour penser à refuser.

Il était accroupi, près de moi. Il me tira, je perdis l'équilibre, trop frêle pour me retenir et tombai sur lui.

- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant.

Il passa au-dessus de moi, et m'emprisonna les poignets de ses mains pour que je me cherche pas à me débattre.

_Comme la première fois._

- Cela fait cinq ans, Granger, cinq putain d'années que je rêve de toi! Tu es la seule qui m'ait jamais résisté, et je me suis mis à être captivé, intéressé par tout ce qui te touchait de près ou de loin. Au départ, c'était de la haine. Depuis ce jour où tu m'as frappé, je voulais t'humilier, te faire souffrir, trouver ton point faible. Et la meilleure manière de l'obtenir était de t'observer. Oui mais voilà, à force de me focaliser sur toi, tu es devenue mon obsession, Granger. Et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir. Alors j'ai préféré te blesser, c'était plus facile.

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise.

- Et puis il y a eu la guerre. Mes parents m'ont fiancé à Astoria. Elle est parfaite, je l'avoue. J'ai presque failli t'oublier. Mais tu es devenue députée. Comme moi, et au même étage du Ministère. J'ai cru que j'allais te tuer. Tu viens toujours tout faire foirer, Granger. Et ça faisait du bien de t'insulter et te blesser, comme avant. Cela me calmait. Je pouvais supporter de te voir sans te sauter dessus.

Il fit une pause, pour m'observer. Je le sentais. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang, signe de mon combat intérieur. Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Était-ce bien réel? Je ne pouvais le regarder dans les yeux, j'avais peur que tout cela ne soit qu'une blague de plus. Il attendait que je le regarde. Ce que je ne fis pas.

- Arrête. Arrête de t'arracher la lèvre.

Je fis ce qu'il dit, toujours sous le choc, .

- J'ai atteint mes limites quand tu as commencé à m'éviter. Cinq semaines, Granger, cinq foutues semaines de _torture_ que tu m'as infligé! Alors ce soir-là, au pub, quand je t'ai vu sortir seule, dans la nuit, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde.

- J'ai mal, murmurais-je, seulement.

Je ne savais pas si je disais cela pour mes poignets oppressés ou parce que j'avais peur de comprendre.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Mon coeur rata un battement.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Je n'avais pas l'intention de céder, Granger, ni même de t'embrasser. Je voulais seulement t'obliger à me regarder, à m'insulter, parce que c'est ce dont je me suis toujours contenté. Mais il a fallu que tu portes cette putain de robe noire...

Il marqua une pause, et déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou.

- De la torture. Et toi qui continuais de gesticuler sous moi. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou.

Il releva sa tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu aurais du me repousser Granger, car dès l'instant où mes lèvres ont touché les tiennes, j'ai su que je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Je frissonnai. Les images me revinrent en tête. Suivi de tout ce qu'il m'avait toujours répété aussi, et un tressaillement de colère me parcourut.

- Tu mens! Ça n'est pas logique! Depuis le début tu ne fais que me _baiser!_

Il détestait ce mot, j'insistais bien dessus.

- Et quand tu as fini ton affaire tu me craches à la figure toutes les qualités qu'Astoria a et que je ne posséderai jamais! Ne cherche pas à me faire croire n'importe quoi, espèce de... Enflure!

Il était sur le point d'exploser, j'avais réussi à lui faire perdre son calme. La veine de sa tempe ressortait, signe que j'avais réussi à l'atteindre. Cela marchait à chaque fois. Je voulais qu'il souffre, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire tout ce mal.

- Ton soit-disant amour est du vent, Malefoy! Il y a juste une tension sexuelle entre nous que tu ne veux pas lâcher! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, Malefoy, oh non, parce que si tu m'aimais, tu ne m'aurais jamais dit tout cela, tu ne viendrais pas tous les soirs défoncer ma porte d'entrée, qui est _fermée à clé pour toi_! Tu ne me balancerais pas tes obscénités à la figure!

J'hurlais, je me débattais, je le griffais. Je lui aurais craché au visage s'il n'avait pas mis sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

.

**- J'essayais de te rendre jalouse!**, hurla-t-il.

.

Je m'immobilisai à ces mots.

- Jamais, Granger, tu n'as réagis. Jamais tu ne me souriais, jamais tu ne me regardais. Tu te contentais de me laisser venir puis repartir. Tu ne m'as jamais accordé un seul regard! Comme si tout cela t'était égal! Comme si tu étais juste indifférent!. Mais ça ne l'était pas pour moi! Je voulais te faire réagir, bordel! Que tu détestes Astoria, que tu deviennes possessive, que tu me montres que je n'étais pas juste ton coup d'un soir, merde! Alors oui je suis revenu, oui j'ai essayé de te secouer, de te faire parler! Tu n'as jamais rien laissé paraître! Et moi je suis fou de toi! Astoria n'a plus existé. Je ne l'ai même plus touchée, Granger. Après toi je n'ai plus pu toucher personne. Tu m'as rendu tellement dépendant, Granger. J'ai tellement espéré que tu me montres un jour que je te plaisais. Et toi tu t'en fous.

Il m'embrassa violemment, durement. C'était un baiser ardent, dévorant, douloureux.

Nous nous séparâmes enfin, haletants, chancelants.

- Je pouvais tout avoir, absolument tout. Je suis toujours arrivé à mes fins. Mais toi, toi tu m'as toujours échappé. Pourquoi? murmura-t-il, amer. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi?

.

Alors je l'observai, vacillante. Il disait la vérité.

Je voyais l'affliction dans ses yeux, l'incompréhension, le regret.

- Parce que tu causes ma perte.

C'était dit. Il écarquilla les yeux de douleur.

- Tu m'as déjà brisée, Malefoy. Tu as tout pris en moi. Tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi pour ensuite mieux me renier, pour mieux me détruire.

Il avait enfin compris.

.

- Granger...

- ...

- Peux-tu répéter s'il te plaît?

- Mais de ce que je comprends... Ce n'est pas ce qui est en train de se passer, n'est-ce pas?

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose.

- Tu vas pas me quitter.

Il m'observa sans répondre tout de suite.

- Non. Bien sûr que non.

- Et moi je...

- Oui?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Ces mots, je ne pensais pas les prononcer un jour.

- Je crois, que je ne vais pas te repousser. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, Malefoy. Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de moi?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Cela ne finira jamais. Tu causeras ma perte.

.

Il sourit. Je n'avais jamais vu son sourire. Mon coeur se serra douloureusement. Je ne pourrais jamais l'évincer de ma vie. C'était mon démon.

- Tu as déjà causé la mienne. Cela fait cinq ans que tu me consumes. C'est ta faute, Granger. Tu n'aurais jamais du me repousser. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te démarquer des autres.

- Alors c'est ça? On est condamné à s'aimer, à se briser? Tu ne vas donc jamais me quitter? Tu vas me ravager jusqu'à la fin?

- Comme toi tu me ravageras, Granger. Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille.

Il colla son front contre le mien. C'était beau, triste. Nous étions condamnés à nous aimer.

C'était inespéré.

.

- Fais-moi une place dans ton coeur, murmura-t-il.

- Seulement si tu m'en fais une dans ta vie.

- Je ne suis pas rentré, cette nuit. Il n'y a plus que toi. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi. _Je t'aime._

Oui, trois petits mots. Trois petits mots qui m'incendient le coeur. Ce n'étaient pas ceux que j'avais attendue, ce n'était pas ceux qui m'étaient destinés. Mais cela me convenait. C'était toujours une promesse, un engagement.

_Mais c'était un engagement à deux. Ensemble._

_._

- Regarde, Malefoy. C'est la pleine Lune.

Il fronça les sourcils, et j'en profitais pour me dégager de son étreinte. Je roulais sur le côté.

- Comme au début.

Il comprit enfin. Il me rejoignit et se coucha à côté de moi.

- Comme notre première fois.

Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, et aspira ma peau. Un suçon.

- Malefoy!

- À jamais, Hermione. _Tu es mienne._

Oui, c'est fou ce que trois mots peuvent signifier.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, mon petit chef d'oeuvre!<p>

Alors, il est comment mon Draco? 8D

J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'on ressente leur douleur, leurs doutes, puis leurs espoirs.

Jespère que vous avez passé un agréable moment, pas trop dans la guimauve ni dans le sucré.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos petits commentaires, j'y réponds!:D

Passez une bonne journée, ou soirée, et à bientôt! ((:

Et je réfléchis à d'autres petites histoires ^^

Little Smiling' Panda.


End file.
